


Worth the Wait

by Aikasa_chan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Mike, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fictional Disease Mentioned, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Reunions, Zoldyck Family Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikasa_chan/pseuds/Aikasa_chan
Summary: He had been ignoring Hisoka for a couple days but it had been for a good reason.Hisoka was a weakness. It was one he was willing to have but at the moment he couldn’t allow himself to indulge in it. He had to limit their interactions or he may cave into his own desires. Hisoka was not a part of the Zoldyck family household. To allow him inside would put his family at risk and Illumi would never willingly allow potential harm to come to them. Keeping everyone out had kept them safe.Hisoka was no exception.
Relationships: Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 12
Kudos: 121
Collections: There’s Just Something Wrong With Me





	Worth the Wait

It had been too long; nine months too long. No one had anticipated the spread of the disease to last as long as it did, but things were finally starting to cool down. Padokea and many other countries and cities were no longer on lock down but it was being recommended that people limit the amount of contact they had with strangers and avoid large social gatherings, especially those with individuals who were nen users.

The estate on Kukuroo Mountain was eerily quiet that year. Usually there was minor buzz, a private airship coming or an armored vehicle leaving the property but there had been no such movement. There was speculation that someone had contracted the infection and the family was in mourning or maybe the government had finally taken them down somehow amidst the chaos but neither was the case. The local government had already decided long ago that they would not be taking any action against the Zoldycks for any reason. They had no means of dealing with them so they were left to do as they pleased.

Instead, the Zoldycks were having their own lock down. Milluki had gathered intelligence about the mysterious disease three months before any of the information had become mainstream and the family collectively decided effective immediately to hold off on accepting new assignments until the whole thing passed over. 

It was too dangerous. The threat of any member of the family contracting it and losing their nen or their life wasn’t worth it.

Illumi’s eyes opened to darkness when he felt a slight vibration in his pocket. He internally sighed before reaching his hands up to dig his way out of the cool earth surrounding him. 

He knew who was contacting him. There could only be one person.

When he reached the surface Illumi brushed dirt from his hands before reaching into his pocket to retrieve the black device. He unlocked the screen, the brightness of it lit up the smooth features of his face. Ignoring the preview and notification from the man he loved he instead opened the full messenger application. 

It was a habit of his to check all of his notifications before Hisoka’s texts immediately. He loved him but he always liked to make it a point that family came first. If a family member had happened to have messaged him he would answer them first, but he knew with the current state of things no one would be trying to contact him. His gaze glanced over the list of names in the queue from top to bottom: Hisoka M., Mother, Father, Milluki, Kalluto, Lucilfer and, lastly, Killua. Before a bitter taste could settle in his mouth Illumi tapped on Hisoka’s name and looked the week’s unread messages over.

_/“Illumi, my darling, I don’t know how much longer I can handle this.”/ ___

____

____

_/“I know you’re feeling it too. So why are you resisting? No one has to know. It’ll be our little secret~ ;) ”/ ___

____

____

_/“Are you ignoring me? TOT”/ ___

____

____

Illumi felt his eye twitch as he looked at the string of messages. It was true. He had been ignoring Hisoka for a couple days but it had been for a good reason. Hisoka was a weakness. It was one he was willing to have but at the moment he couldn’t allow himself to indulge in it. He had to limit their interactions or he may cave into his own desires. Hisoka was not a part of the Zoldyck family household. To allow him inside would put his family at risk and Illumi would never willingly allow potential harm to come to them. Keeping everyone out had kept them safe. Hisoka was no exception.

Illumi scrolled up to messages of the past twelve months and felt his body warm as he paused to admire the photos of the nude physique of his lover scattered almost randomly among their near daily conversation. Several pictures of himself were also littered among the videos and audio files Hisoka had sent. Illumi had apologized on a few occasions for never sending videos. He was never sure what to say or do, but Hisoka made sure to reassure him that what he sent was good enough; he had video and audio recorded material featuring Illumi in his own personal collection.

“Maybe I should respond.”

With life getting back to normal all over the world, it was no wonder Hisoka was getting impatient. If Illumi were honest with him he was also anxious to resume his regular schedule but to allow Hisoka into his room even for a moment was not an option. 

_/“We’ve discussed this before. I can’t let you in.”/ ___

____

____

Illumi couldn’t remember how many times he had typed some iteration of that phrase in the past year.

Almost immediately, as though he had expected his response, Hisoka’s next text appeared below his.

_/“Who said anything about letting me inside?”/ ___

____

____

Illumi blinked as he stared at the message. What Hisoka had been implying was obvious, but the question he had was why hadn’t he thought of this solution before himself? 

The hesitation he had lingered only for a moment before his fingers typed a quick, “Okay,” and pressed send before he could think on it further. 

A soft breeze flowed gently through his hair and the light scent of earth registered in his mind. His fingers pinched a couple strands as he brought them closer to his nose. He had spent the past few days resting in the ground so it made sense that he smelled like it. Spending time underground did many things for him, namely calming his anxiety and rejuvenated his skin and hair. It did wonders for him but he wanted to wash the evidence off before the inevitable.

Illumi shivered as he thought about the last time he had had physical contact with anyone. He had arrived home from completing a contract just before the family meeting was called. Everyone had agreed to the plan of isolation but before Illumi could think to warn him to stay away Hisoka had already arrived and was waiting for him in his quarters. Illumi didn’t resist at first when he entered the room and Hisoka slammed into him.

Despite how rough he had initially been he knew Hisoka was being playful, his large muscular arms wrapping tight around his torso to lift him off the floor. He had kicked the door closed and moved toward the bed before toppling them over. Hisoka landed directly on top of him and pressed his face into the crook of his neck to gently nip him.

Illumi pushed at his shoulders and attempted to wiggle out of his grasp but that had only spurred on Hisoka’s excitement.

“What type of greeting is this? I went through all the trouble of surprising you after we’ve been apart for so long. And I even stayed away from your target, just like you asked. You’re being a bit too cold, don’t you think?”

At first Hisoka ignored Illumi’s attempt at shutting down his affectionate advances but after he felt the icy aura rising from him Hisoka paused above him.

“Hisoka, I need you to leave.”

Hisoka frowned but listened to Illumi’s explanation. He whined softly before gently kissing the side of his neck. His heavy frame lifted off of Illumi and Illumi sat up along with him. They had stared at each other for a while until Hisoka reached out to touch the side of Illumi’s flushed face. Illumi frowned but Hisoka’s small smile persisted as he leaned in close to kiss his forehead.

“Hisoka.”

“Yeah, yeah I hear you,” Hisoka chuckled and jumped back, narrowly avoiding the needle that had grazed past his ear, “but can you blame me? If your brother’s intel is correct this is serious. We won’t be able to see each other for a while. You can’t give me a little something to hold me over? So stingy.”

Hisoka’s laughter had boomed loudly and his bright smile and eyes gleamed with mischief as he dodged the next barrage of needles. Instead of continuing to press his luck Hisoka winked and jumped toward the open window. He crouched on the windowsill and blew Illumi a kiss before dropping out of sight.

Illumi stood bathed in moonlight as the night air wrapped around him. He let go of his hair and turned toward the direction of the estate but stopped short. He couldn’t move but his body was calm. The familiar feeling of warm pink aura wrapped around his wrists and ankles. Two muscular arms reached out from behind him and wrapped around his waist. Illumi’s body had already been warmed by the thought of their eventual encounter but the feeling of Hisoka’s body pressing along every inch of his backside ignited a bright heat in his core.

His body slightly shook as he felt Hisoka’s lips caress a path from his cheek down to his exposed collarbone.

“Illu-darling,” the heat from his breath danced along Illumi’s skin, “where do you think you’re going?”

“Hisoka.”

Illumi softly trembled in his arms as he felt Hisoka gently grind his crotch against his clothed ass. He stubbornly refused to turn and look at him.

“I’m not planning on changing my mind. Release your nen already.”

“Oh my. So direct.” 

Hisoka’s arms loosened from around Illumi’s waist only for Hisoka to replace them with his hands. Hisoka’s grip was firm as he relished his newfound leverage. His hips snapped forward, the warm hard heat of his cock nestling between Illumi’s cheeks. He chuckled and moaned loudly when he felt Illumi clench in response to his nen restraints tightening.

“Ah, but I don’t think so, sweetheart,” Hisoka’s voice fed directly into Illumi’s ear, “Not yet. I have to be sure you won’t run away.”

Illumi grunted and turned his head back to glare at his partner. He looked the same as he always did; his ginger hair flowed in soft waves and curls, his golden eyes were thickly framed with dark lashes and his lips stretched over his certain smile. There was a glint of something he could not describe brewing but Hisoka didn’t give him an opportunity to think on it for long.

He couldn’t suppress the sharp intake of breath as his arms and legs were forced to spread further apart by the contracting bungee gum. 

“Fuck you.”

“Ooh, you can’t threaten me with a good time.”

Hisoka’s lips swiftly made contact with Illumi’s. Illumi’s snarl was cut short by the feeling of one of Hisoka’s hands gently cupping his crotch. It wasn’t a surprise to either of them that he was hard but Illumi flushed and squeezed his eyes shut in his embarrassment of being turned on by any of this.

Hisoka pulled back but only enough for the both of them to catch their breath.

“Even if you don’t say it your body is honest. My sweet little assassin missed me. Do you want me to fuck you baby?”

Illumi glared at him but instead of arguing he leaned in close until their lips melded against each other’s. The two moaned in unison as Hisoka continued to grind against Illumi and rub the warm bulge in his pants. A soft strangled sound rose from Illumi before they parted once more. Illumi moaned quietly, his inability to grind back against Hisoka’s crotch becoming an almost palpable mounting frustration.

“Even when you’re like this you won’t beg, huh? Mhm, that’s fine. It’d be nice but I wouldn’t expect anything else from you.”

Suddenly the support Illumi had disappeared as Hisoka released his nen. Hisoka’s arms instinctively circled him as Illumi stood on shaky legs. It took him a moment but after Illumi had a chance to regain his wits he stopped leaning all of his weight against Hisoka’s hold. Hisoka’s grip loosened when he felt Illumi stabilize. He half expected Illumi’s next move to be what his body had been practically screaming for but instead he turned around and pushed Hisoka until his back hit a tree.

One clawed hand found its way to Hisoka’s throat while the other felt up the front of his pants. Hisoka moaned loudly as Illumi’s hands worked simultaneously towards separate goals; one applying just enough pressure to Hisoka’s pulse to make his vision go fuzzy while the other sent tingling sparks of electricity streaking through the nerves of his trembling thighs as it brushed vigorously over his arousal. 

“You never shut up. I guess that hasn’t changed.”

“Heh, don’t act like you didn’t know,” Hisoka grunted, his voice quaking from the effort of talking through his pleasure.

All the while Illumi panted quietly and grinded himself against the thigh he had trapped between his legs. His chin rested on Hisoka’s shoulder as Hisoka re-established his grip on his hips.

“Darling,” Illumi paused and grunted an acknowledgement but Hisoka didn’t say anything else. Instead he used his grasp on Illumi to flip their positions.

Illumi groaned, the rough texture of the tree bark colliding against his back and head an unexpected surprise. Hisoka grabbed the hand that had been stroking his cock and pinned it against the tree above Illumi’s head before leaning in close to capture Illumi’s lips once more. Illumi’s grasp on his neck slightly slackened as Hisoka readjusted himself until their crotches were flush. 

Hisoka’s fingers tightened around Illumi’s wrist as he fell into a heavy rhythm of grinding them together. At first Illumi was quietly riding the waves of his lust but as he drew closer and closer to the edge short quiet moans tumbled from his parted lips.

“Illu, baby, fuck,” Hisoka moaned, his sweat covered forehead coming in contact with Illumi’s, “I don’t know how long I can last. It’s been a while.”

Illumi couldn't answer back; all the words he had converted into incoherent sounds before converging on the singular point of his lust.

“H-Hisoka.”

The sharp nails digging dangerously against Hisoka’s skin trembled as Illumi fought to gain some control over his faculties. Hisoka licked his lips as he watched what little bit of control Illumi had fade from view. 

Illumi’s head lolled to the side and his obsidian eyes squeezed shut as his back arched. His lips parted on a broken moan before he climaxed. Hisoka continued to rub himself against Illumi until he felt him shudder from sensitivity. 

“I thought I was the one who wouldn't be able to hold it but look at you,” Hisoka chuckled and pressed himself closer to Illumi, “I haven’t even put it in yet.”

Illumi huffed when Hisoka leaned in to kiss him but that was the only resistance he put up. His body shook when he felt the warm fluid in his pants beginning to cool and he didn’t bother trying to hide the disgruntled sound. Their lips parted before Hisoka shot him a knowing look.

“Don’t.”

Illumi’s tone was still quiet, but Hisoka knew better than to cross certain lines.

“Okay, okay,” Hisoka let go of Illumi’s wrist in favor of hooking his fingers into the material at the hem of his pants, “Let’s get these off of you, love.”

Hisoka waited for Illumi to nod before sliding the soft material down far enough for them to free fall the rest of the way to his feet. Illumi shivered as he watched Hisoka get down on his knees and take his sticky half hard cock in his hand. Before he could get any closer Illumi’s thoughts were brought back to his earlier activities.

“Wait.”

“Hm?”

“I haven’t had a chance to shower yet,” Illumi flushed as he stared directly into Hisoka’s eyes, “I’ve been out here a couple days.”

“Darling, a little dirt doesn’t scare me,” Hisoka grinned softly and rubbed himself through his pants with his free hand , “Are you forgetting all the fun we’ve had? I suppose it’s been a while but it makes me sad to think that you’ve forgotten all the times we’ve fucked after being stuck in the middle of nowhere on missions for weeks. Or are you just getting cold feet? That’s cute.”

Illumi turned his head away from him, the red on his cheeks smearing down the back of his neck and dying his ears as he thought about the reason. Sure, cleanliness was something he valued but that wasn’t his only concern. 

“That’s not it.”

“Oh?”

Illumi tilted his head to the side and ran a hand through his hair before twirling the soft black locks between his fingers.

“Oh? I see.” 

Hisoka’s eyes softened. He pressed his lips to Illumi’s inner thigh as he smiled up at him.

“Did you want to get all dolled up for me?” He couldn’t contain the soft chuckle that stirred from deep within him, his smooth teeth grazing Illumi’s skin as he openly displayed his amusement, “Oh Illu, when will you ever learn? I do appreciate your enthusiasm for trying to seduce me but you could be covered in soot and I’d still think you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.”

Illumi didn’t respond but Hisoka felt his half hard member stirring back to life in his hand. Hisoka smirked and stuck his tongue out to lick the cum that had dripped onto Illumi’s thighs before taking him fully into his mouth. Illumi reeled above him in response to the sudden heat and wet pressure around his sensitive head and length. The hand over Hisoka’s cock rubbed over it in time with the agonizingly slow pace he adopted. Just as Illumi was getting used to his rhythm Hisoka pulled back and sat back on his haunches. 

“Take them off. I don’t want you to fall over, love.”

At first Illumi was in too much of a daze to understand what he was talking about but after he followed Hisoka’s eyes he made quick work of his shoes and pants. 

Hisoka stood up and also shed the pants and shoes he was wearing followed by his top. His usual habit of folding his clothes neatly was quickly forgotten as he watched Illumi’s heated gaze rake up and down his body. Illumi’s unusually sweaty palms followed the path of his eyes. His strong hands traced their way over the planes of Hisoka’s pecs, abs, back up to his shoulders and down to the tops of his thighs. Hisoka groaned and flexed under his greedy touch.

Illumi looked up at the playfully horny look Hisoka was casting down on him and quivered when Hisoka pressed himself into his space again. His body obediently leaned back against the tree trunk. Hisoka’s right hand gripped almost bruisingly against Illumi’s asscheek as his left reached to run its fingers through Illumi’s hair. He smirked and pulled his left hand back. Between his index and middle fingers was what Illumi knew was a packet of lubricant. 

“Tada! Did you like my magic trick?”

Illumi rolled his eyes and glared softly at him. 

“If I say yes will that be enough to shut you up?”

“Not even close,” Hisoka let him go in favor of opening the lube, “Now, turn around for me, darling. I want to see that pretty little hole.”

Illumi blushed but turned around when Hisoka moved to give him room. He waited patiently with both hands against the tree before feeling Hisoka's wet, warm fingers brushing against his entrance. The pads of his middle and ring fingers pressed against him. Illumi felt himself instinctively buck back against them but Hisoka didn’t allow them to penetrate him. Instead, he roughly brushed them against him until Illumi sharply looked back at him.

“Ah, what’s that face for? You’ve already gotten to come once. Let me enjoy taking my time with you.”

If he had any complaints Illumi didn’t voice them. He instead turned back around and bit his lower lip in his attempt to keep his sounds and frustration to himself.

Without warning Hisoka began slowly and gently pressing both fingers into Illumi. Illumi trembled and gasped softly. It was only for a split second but he was able to catch himself, his teeth once again finding purchase in his lip. His hips jolted as Hisoka’s fingers rested directly against his sweet spot.

Illumi shook his head and bit down harder as they rubbed over the little bundle of nerves. 

“You’re so stubborn,” Hisoka laughed but it’s usually lively tone was dampened by his lust; the sight of his fingers sliding so easily in and out of his sweetheart's most intimate place flipping a switch within him, “but I won’t pretend that it doesn’t turn me on. It’d be pretty dull if you made things too easy.”

Hisoka’s fingers slipped out of Illumi but before he could protest the head of Hisoka’s cock pressed against his entrance. Illumi’s eyes widened as he registered what was about to happen. He spread his legs further apart and peeked over his shoulder.

The man Illumi loved had one hand on his side and the other wrapped around his own cock directing his wet tip to glide wetly around Illumi’s hole before gently nestling against it. Illumi’s back arched slightly when the hand on his hip moved to slide his shirt up from the back. Hisoka’s hot palm lay flat against his back between his shoulder blades before Hisoka moved his arm around his torso. Illumi shivered, the feeling of Hisoka’s bare chest like a furnace consuming him.

“Ah, Illumi,” Hisoka moaned as his cock slowly burrowed its way into Illumi’s tight heat, “ It’s already so good, you’re so good.”

Illumi squinted, his gaze fixed on Hisoka’s molten golden eyes. He couldn’t contain the soft moan that passed his lips at the praise, his insides squeezing down on the large intrusion stretching him. Illumi rocked his hips when Hisoka finally filled him completely, but Hisoka didn’t move immediately.

“God, I’m already not going to last long so be patient for me.”

Hisoka’s voice was low and hot against Illumi’s cheek. Illumi nodded and turned to rest his forehead against the tree. His body trembled as Hisoka shallowly thrusted into him. Hisoka’s free hand reached down to take hold of Illumi’s cock and Illumi loudly groaned as he stroked him in time with his thrusts.

“Oh. Hello there.” 

Illumi whined when he felt Hisoka still but opened his eyes when he too sensed another presence. 

The large white hound stood a few meters away slightly obscured by several trees, his large glassy black eyes shining in the moonlight. 

“M-Mike.”

He sniffed the air and tilted his head to the side before further approaching them. 

“Sorry pup, but this one’s already spoken for. But you already know that, don’t you? Smart dog.”

“Ugh, shut up.”

Mike stopped once again but this time he sat down. His blank stare was only interrupted by his need to blink. Otherwise his gaze was fixed on the humans coupled together: his master and the stranger his master willingly allowed to mount him. 

Hisoka was a stranger in Mike’s perspective, but only in the sense that he wasn’t a Zoldyck nor was he employed under them. Mike had long since committed his scent to memory; specifically after their negative first encounter. Instead of using the testing gate Hisoka had entered the property by jumping the wall surrounding the mountain. Illumi had warned him prior to agreeing to allow him to visit against not using the gate but in his excitement Hisoka had forgotten that detail.

When the speeding mass had launched at him Hisoka was only minorly taken by surprise. He was aware that the property would be host to a plethora of measures meant to cull the weak but he hadn’t anticipated the opportunity to face an intelligent beast. Hisoka was more than capable of taking on Mike but he wasn’t stupid. He knew that if he had killed him there would likely be repercussions. The hound had after all been charged with protecting the grounds. If he weren’t important they would have never bestowed such a task on him. In the end Illumi had shown up to defuse the confrontation he had known would occur. 

Illumi’s cry broke the awkward silence. Hisoka bit down on the back of Illumi’s neck and stared directly into Mike’s eyes, the playful glint from earlier returning to them as he resumed thrusting into him. 

“I know it’s been a long time since I’ve been around but he’s still mine. Now get going. You’re going to make my dear Mimi uncomfortable.”

Mike remained seated, unmoved by Hisoka’s request. His eyes fixed on his master. He wasn’t human so his only understanding was that this stranger was his master’s mate but his extended absence didn’t instill confidence in that conclusion. The father and mother of this young master were obviously mates. If they weren’t by each other’s sides they were strongly covered head to toe in the other’s scent. This was not the case with these two. His master had faint traces of this stranger’s scent for a while after his disappearance but eventually it faded until there was nothing left. Mike blinked as he tried to process where the boundaries of protection ended. Was he meant to protect his master from a seemingly unfit mate?

“Mike,” Illumi said his name as calmly as he could manage. Their dark eyes locked but there was something deeper going on. A moment later the giant canine rose to his feet, turned and walked away.

“If you had that sort of trick up your sleeve all along you should have done it from the start. Or maybe my sweet has become a bit of an exhibitionist?”

“You’re disgusting.”

“And yet here you are, legs spread taking my cock in the middle of your own backyard. Illumi Zoldyck has his pretty little legs spread and trembling for a disgusting man. Mmhm. Imagine if one of your butlers stumbled upon us. Or, even more interesting, your family.”

Illumi closed his eyes and quickly turned to lean his head back against the tree to hide his blush. He had purposely responded to Hisoka’s proposition in haste to avoid considering this very thought but now that Hisoka had brought it to light he had to live with the shame; the shame of forsaking his dignity in his pursuit of carnal pleasure. He almost didn’t care if they got caught. All he wanted was to feel Hisoka.

“That’s so sexy, baby,” Hisoka moaned and rested his forehead against Illumi’s exposed neck, “I love that. I love that you’re so willing to give me your body despite the risk to your pride.”

“S-Soka, ah, s-shut up, ha,” Illumi’s voice wavered, his midnight locks curtaining around him to shield him from his lover’s view, “Just, once.”

“I love that you give me everything, all that you can.”

Hisoka’s hand sloppily jerked over Illumi’s length. His heavy breathing intensified the closer he came to reaching his release. The sound of wood splintering and cracking under the pressure of Illumi’s hands reached both of their ears. Hisoka’s ragged breath tickled the nape of Illumi’s neck as he reveled in the satisfaction of knowing the reason, what made his love lose control. 

Between the pleasantly building sensations, the sounds of his own destructive power and the wet slapping sound and feel of Hisoka plowing into his hole Illumi wasn’t sure what was driving him more crazy.

“It’s the same for me. I love you Illumi. Mhm. So much.”

Illumi screamed quietly, but Hisoka could feel the evidence of his climax. Hisoka grit his teeth. The intense feeling of Illumi’s hot, wet insides massaging and clamping down on him paired with the soft moist warmth of his ass repeatedly pressing against him made Hisoka’s head spin. His legs vibrated and an irresistible tension and warmth built in his lower belly, cock and balls. The hand on Illumi’s member went still while the arm around him tightened. 

A moment later Hisoka shoved himself into Illumi as deep as he could go. He whined and rubbed his forehead heavily against Illumi’s neck. His trembling magnified as the warmth of his orgasm shot deep within Illumi’s fluttering walls. 

For a moment everything was still but the night air was filled with both Hisoka and Illumi’s labored breathing. Illumi groaned as he tried to recover from his own release but the feeling of Hisoka’s heat twitching within him made him shake from overstimulation. His arms shook with the effort of keeping both he and Hisoka standing because the man above him was bearing all of his weight along his back.

Illumi opened his eyes when he felt the first signs of Hisoka coming to his senses. His lungs drew in a deep breath before releasing it as a long sigh. The two relished the warmth between them. Illumi counted the seconds that went by with Hisoka’s heartbeats thudding against the bare parts of his back while Hisoka lifted his head and trailed light kisses along the sweaty skin of Illumi’s neck. 

Under normal circumstances Illumi didn’t allow Hisoka to ejaculate inside him but with all things considered he was more than willing to accommodate. 

At some point Hisoka had let go of Illumi’s spent arousal in favor of resting his palm on his abdomen. He caressed his thumb along the soft sweaty skin as he moved to hook his chin over Illumi’s shoulder. He dragged his lips up and down the sensitive skin behind his ear. Illumi hummed, the pleasant sensation extending across the path Hisoka made toward his cheek. 

He turned his head just enough to take Hisoka’s bottom lip between his own. Hisoka whimpered softly when Illumi’s hips gently wiggled back and forth. The only thing keeping him grounded was the knowledge that Illumi was in the same position.

Hisoka admired the soft red and pink tones that had been brought to Illumi’s porcelain surface. The tiny crystals of moisture that collected on his lashes shined like morning dew in the moonlight. Every detail etched into Hisoka’s memory as he wondered what good thing he had done to deserve to get to this point. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Illumi’s tongue cautiously peeking out to taste him. The wet appendage seemed shy at first but after a few strokes it followed the upward path of Illumi’s lips, bravely venturing between Hisoka’s. It was met with Hisoka’s own tongue but instead of the battle for dominance it usually put up it merely rubbed gently against the intrusion. 

The two moaned as Illumi continued to grind back against Hisoka’s softening cock, but their kiss remained slow and calculated. When they separated Illumi took a moment to look at his beautiful lover’s face. He looked exhausted but that strange emotion from before that bothered Illumi was still lingering.

“Is this all it takes to shut you up now? Hmm, you’ve really grown soft, huh?”

“Was.. was that a joke, Illu?” Hisoka laughed as he made a motion to remove himself but stopped short when Illumi shook his head, “Oh? First you let me come inside with no complaints, then you start cracking jokes and now you’re wanting me to keep my dick inside you? What’s gotten into you?”

Illumi cocked his head to the side and squinted at him but Hisoka could see the redness of his face intensify under his scrutiny.

“I suppose it’s because I missed you. You’re my partner after all.”

“Oh, so you admit it?”

“Of course? It would be silly to deny the status of our relationship. I don’t say it much but I do love you. If I didn’t I’d never have agreed to our current arrangement. Hmm, but I don’t think I’m suited for being separated from you for this long. I’d like it if we could avoid waiting this long again. Even if it’s not sex, I just want to be close more often. Hisoka?”

Hisoka’s eyes were soft as he stared at Illumi. He smiled in an unusually sweet way before responding.

“Illumi, I really just meant you admitted to having missed me but honestly hearing this makes me feel so much better.”

“Hmm.”

“You also look relieved.”

Illumi raised a brow but it relaxed when he thought of his anxiety melting in response to Hisoka’s words during their love making. It seemed his words now had a similar effect on Hisoka. The man was so charismatic and always carried an air of confidence about him, so it was easy to forget that at his core he harbored insecurities and anxieties of his own. He and Hisoka knew each other well but there was still much to learn. 

“Yes. Thank you.”

It was Hisoka’s turn to raise his brows as he took in the odd expression on Illumi’s face.

“For your vulnerability. And your patience. I know it’s not easy. It’s also difficult for me.”

“You really are so direct.”

“You’re one to talk,” Illumi shuddered as he felt Hisoka unintentionally slip out of him, “Saying you’ll give me everything, that you love me so suddenly.”

“But it’s all true. I do and will always love you. You’re very much worth all that waiting,” Hisoka said before kissing the tip of his nose.

Illumi sighed but the blush on his face quelled any fear that it was due to annoyance. He squirmed in Hisoka’s embrace until the man loosened his grip enough for him to turn around. His top had dropped back down to cover his torso but Illumi could still feel Hisoka’s heart beat and the heat radiating from Hisoka as he wrapped his arms around him. Illumi closed his eyes. The feeling of Hisoka’s essence dribbling out of him made him shift uncomfortably in his hold but he relaxed a bit as Hisoka gently stroked his back.

“And don’t worry, love. Sure, this past year wasn’t easy but I think we’ll be able to go back to normal soon.”

The word soon made Illumi’s eyes snap back open. 

He mentally cursed as he realized his error. Hisoka was correct, they could resume their daily lives and regular contact soon but they had jumped the gun. In his haste to be reunited with Hisoka he had not only potentially forsaken his dignity but he had also most certainly deserted his common sense. 

It didn’t really matter that they weren’t meeting inside his home. The fact was that Illumi had come into direct contact with someone from the outside. Unless Hisoka knew for sure he wasn’t a carrier Illumi could be the one endangering his family by returning to the estate.

Illumi groaned. How could he have overlooked the effects of a decision like this? He burrowed his face into the crook of Hisoka’s neck and sighed as he played out the possible options he had.

“I guess I’ll just live out here for a while. Or I could make the butlers move out and stay there.”

“What was that?”

Illumi leaned backwards in Hisoka’s arms and stared directly into his eyes. 

“Have you not realized the problem yet? The whole point of my family living in isolation is for us to be isolated. Coming into physical contact with someone is the exact opposite of what we’re supposed to be doing.”

“Oh. I thought you had some sort of plan set in place for that. I honestly didn’t think I’d get this far if you didn’t.”

Hisoka chuckled despite the cold glare being aimed at him. Illumi grumbled softly and pushed him away before he began gathering his discarded pants and shoes. He shuddered to think that he had to put them back on but he didn’t have much of a choice. Even if he stayed outside he couldn’t walk around half naked.

“You know, you could just come home with me.”

“What?”

Illumi paused and looked at the smirking man standing with his hands on his hips. He looked like he had known this would happen, that it was the only truly viable option Illumi could hope for, but Illumi wasn’t ready to give him that satisfaction.

The smile Illumi wore was dark but it was also filled with mirth.

“I think I’ll pass. It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve had to live outside, you know.”

Hisoka chuckled as he thought about how true his statement was but he also knew the best way to counter him.

“Yes but I wouldn’t want to be out here with Mike if I were you. Your dog’s a pervert after all. I’d imagine you wouldn’t find much peace with him keeping tabs on you.”

Illumi’s face lit up a bright red as what Hisoka was implying settled in the forefront of his thoughts. 

Mike wasn’t some perverted human being: he was an animal and animals had instincts. He had to have known what had been happening between him and Hisoka. It likely meant something completely different to him but Mike was intelligent; Illumi couldn’t really know what he was thinking. In the moment he had been able to make him understand with few words that he wasn’t welcome to watch but what did Mike think of him now? What would happen when they next encountered each other? Illumi wasn’t interested or ready to find out.

“Fine.”

“Oh? That was easy.”

“I was already going to say yes anyway. Don’t make this seem like such a big deal. It’s the only thing that makes sense.”

Hisoka smirked, raised both hands and waved them dramatically in front of himself.

“Alright, whatever you say,” He laughed and gave Illumi a knowing look before crouching down to collect his own clothes, “Let's get going. As you know it’s a good long walk down to the gate. The sooner we get back the sooner we can get you cleaned up. I’ll run you a nice hot bath and everything.”

Illumi looked down at the forgotten pants in his hands and frowned. He seemed resigned to the fate of having to wear them until he heard Hisoka snicker. He glared up at him but saw that his love had his arm extended with own pants offered. Illumi hesitated but Hisoka was quick to grab hold of the ruined clothes and replace them with his own.

“They’re probably a little long but they should fit your waist just fine. Also they’re still a little wet but definitely not like yours.”

Illumi inspected the material before stepping into them. It was just as Hisoka had predicted. They fit snugly around his waist but bunched up slightly at the ankles. Illumi ignored the excess length and slipped his shoes on.

“What about you? I hope you aren’t planning on wearing those yourself.”

“Aww, darling, I’m touched that you’re worried about me. Don’t be.”

Hisoka waved a hand in the air and in the next moment a thin cloth materialized in his grasp. Illumi tilted his head before eventually coming to the conclusion that it was Hisoka’s nen ability: texture surprise. He watched in mild fascination as Hisoka manipulated the aura to cover himself in what looked exactly like the pants he had loaned him. Hisoka produced one more mass of texture surprise and proceeded to fold Illumi’s pants before wrapping them in it and sticking it directly to the side of his makeshift pants. Unsurprisingly, it blended in seamlessly with them. When he was done he put on his shirt and shoes, smiled wide and offered Illumi his hand.

“I had considered offering to make you a pair but I figured you’d object to wearing my nen.”

Without much delay Illumi grabbed a hold of his hand and nodded. He looked back in the direction of the estate. If he disappeared he was certain someone would notice eventually, but he could worry about that later. He turned his head back to the smiling man squeezing his hand. 

“Ready, my love?”

Illumi nodded and followed Hisoka’s lead. 

If he were honest with himself he didn’t have to go with Hisoka. It didn’t have to be the most sensible choice. He could think of reasons why staying made more sense. Staying on the property would at least leave some of his dignity intact. That reason alone should have had a greater impression on him but he _wanted _to go with Hisoka. Maybe tomorrow he’d wake up and regret his choice but today he would put his family second.__

He had waited long enough.

__He was ready and content, at least for these moments, to put himself and Hisoka first._ _


End file.
